Hate or Love?
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: She constantly thinks about him, she sees him everywhere, she's loves his beautiful crimson eyes, but says she hates him? There is a fine line between Love and Hate. RXR NXM


**Hello I know I should be updating on Opposites Attract, but a friend of mine currently "hates" this guy, and so does he, but everyone in our class thinks they love each other and should go out. Which is why I thought that would be a perfect Fanfic. **

**But I don't own Gakuen alice. I only wish i owned Natsume hehe**

**hope you like it.**

Mikan's POV

"ARGHHH" I said frustrated slamming the door to my room. Being a one star is alot better then a no star, for one thing, the door doesn't break.

Why am I angry u ask?

Two words.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Would you like to know what happened?

_Flashback 30 minutes ago_

_I was skipping happily to the cafeteria where I planned to meet my friends. Unfortunately I saw a guy that I least wanted to see. _

_"YOU. What are you doing here?" I pointed to Natsume. That sly fox, he always calls me an idiot, and critizes me. He thinks he all that, so high and mighty. With his stupid fan club, and crimson eyes, and luscious raven hair._

_No way did I just say that. _

_"Sorry Mikan-chan, I invited Natsume to come" Ruka-pyon said. He's so innocent, I always try and push him and Hotaru. I think they make a great couple, they're sooooo cute. Unfortunately, Hotaru does not like that._

_"See polka, I'm innocent" He raised his hands sacastically, and i rolled my eyes. _

_"Fine" I crossed my arms in defeat, but with a hint of a grudge._

_"Hurry, before all the crabs get taken" Hotaru said while drooling. I smiled and followed along with Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Mochu._

_"Jeez Hotaru, lay off the crabs will ya, they go straight to your thighs you know that?" Permy said, while checking her nails._

_Hotaru ignored her, and continued to grab crabs. We all got ouR food, and Hotaru sat next to Permy, and I was about to sit next to Permy, but Koko rushed to the seat._

_"Heh sorry Mikan" He said sticking his tongue out. grumpily i sat next the Natsume, and Ruka._

_"Tsk, baka" He said while eating his food, and i fumed. I tried to keep my calm, and after everyone started chatting away my anger was gone. _

_"Mikan-chan are you excited for the festival today?" Anna asked excitedly. Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Permy, and I have all planned to go to the festival to day after school. There are soo many rollar coasters, and everyone who knows me, knows I LOVE ROLLAR COASTERS. They are my life._

_"YES, I CAN'T WAIT" I clapped my hands and screamed in joy, accidently hitting the table with my hand._

_"Baka, only a childish girl like you would do something stupid like that" He said smirking. My eyes started to water as the pain of my hand worsened._

_"NATSU-" I raised my hands in fury, but accidently knocked over my cup spilling water all over my skirt. _

_"Oooh, Mikan had an accident" Koko said, giggling with the rest of the gang except, Hotaru and Natsume, who was still smirking._

_"No! It was the water. I didn't actually-" I was cut off when I heard HIM._

_"Tsk" That did it._

_"This is all your fault, if you hadn't insulted me for the billionth time, I wouldn't have knocked over my cup!" I accused him. He stared back at me with innocent eyes._

_"It's not my fault you're incrediably clumsy, BAAAAKAAA" He said loudly. And the whole gang laughed. Again except Hotaru. I looked at her with pleading eyes, but she was too focused with her crabs._

_"I HATE YOU!" I stomped on the ground, and ran out the cafeteria, running straight to my room._

Flashback ends.

And that's pretty much it. I know it might not seem like much, but I just can't stand him! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!

It's really unfortunate too, because I did have a crush on him a few years ago, but I'm totally over it. OKAY?

I tried to calm myself by watching some television, because it always makes me laugh. But this time, it didn't work, I couldn't get him out of my mind.

Everything I see reminds me of him, and it's SOOO ANNOYING. So I decided to go log on Facebook to rant.

**Mikan Sakura** is frustrated. your always on my mind

I felt a little better after that. But then I recieved one Notification. Curious, I opened it, and nine of my friends LIKED MY STATUS.

WHAT? They're not suppose to like it!

I recieved another notification from Koko.

A comment on my status.

_Awww Mikan-chan, I didn't know you LOVE Natsume *wink wink* _OH GOD. I can't believe he thinks I like Natsume. Before I could even reply another comment popped up.

_OMG really? You like Natsume-kun? _It was Anna, I can't believe she actually believes Koko.

_Mikan and Natsume sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G _Nonoko commented.

_I-Is this t-true, Mikan? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! MIKAN HOW DARE YOU STEAL NATSUME KUN FROM ME _Permy commented angrily. Uh oh, I better explain myself before things get out of hand.

_Guys I don't love Natsume, okay. I HATE HIM. So Permy plz don't kill me :( _

_Are you sure Mikan, cuz Hate is a strong word _Mochu commented.

_Positive _I commented

_There is a fine line between Love and Hate _Hotaru commented, and 2 friends liked

_I agree with Hotaru. _Ruka pyon commented, and 8 friends liked!

_WHAT? Not you guys too! _I commented, and...no one liked!

Ughh, I give up. This did not help me feel better at all.

I decided to get ready for the festival instead. I dressed up in a cute tank top and a loose shirt over it that showed my shoulders. I wore jean shorts that came up to my mid thigh. I let my hair go loose, and tied it into a messy bun. I wore black converse shoes, and a cute headband.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and headed out.

I met up with all the girls, and obviously i was late.

"Sorry i was late guys" I said. and they were giggling to themselves. Did i miss some joke here?

"It's okay Mikan, you were probably too occupied with somone" Nonoko said, and Permy and Anna giggled, even HOTARU smirked.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry Mikan, we all know you like Natsume-kun" Anna said.

"WHAT?"

"And I'm fine with you and Natsume-kun...I guess" Permy said.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM. NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS."

"But we see the way he looks at you Mikan, it's too cute" Anna said, and everyone agreed, EVEN Hotaru.

"Hotaru do you think that too?" I asked.

"I think you'd have to be an idiot to not know" She smirked.

Just when I was about to retort I saw him, he was walking cooly with his friends, and they were walking TOWARDS US!

He looked kinda annoyed, like how I am right now.

"Ah! There he is right now! NATSU-" Permy began calling him but I cut her off.

"NO! LAALLALLALLALA" i tried to cover her voice over mine. Just attracted more attention.

In some messed up way, I ended up on the feris wheel with HIM.

I don't love him, I hate him, okay? He's just always on my mind, and he has beautiful eyes, that's all okay?

But he has a jerkish personality, and acts coldly to everyone. I hate that.

"Oi polka" He said. Oh and he calls me names.

"What?"I said angrily.

"Look over there" He pointed the opposite direction of him, and I looked. There was nothing there.

I looked back towards him, but something slammed on my lips. My eyes widened. Natsume was kissing me! My eyes still in shock. He pulled away a bit, and said.

"Close your eyes Baka" And kissed me again.

Awkwardly, I closed my eyes, and kissed him back.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, I was kind of disappointed.

"Do you hate me now?" He smirked, and I shook my head still dazed.

"Tsk, Do you love me?" He asked, and I nodded slowly. Blushing after realizing what happened.

He smiled at me, and whispered in my ears.

"_Love you too, stawberries" _

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEE"


End file.
